Blink
by blackestfaery
Summary: DRABBLES. My growing collection of entries for the once a month challenge LiveJournal community, DMHGChallenge. All 100 words. Draco/Hermione.
1. Moths to Flames

Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

Draco contemplates his addiction.

Written for the month 7 challenge. Keyword: _heat_  
1st place winner. Aw yeah.

**01 - Moths to Flames**

* * *

Draco realized one morning that Hermione favoured her right side for sleeping. Not that it truly mattered; facing him or away, he only had to stretch out a hand to trace the slope of her spine.

She invariably turned to him then, sleep warm and burrowing under his chin, and he would catch his breath because it was just _scary _how strong his reaction was to her.

It was why he stood at his window now. Thrilled, terrified.

He heard the rustle of her legs in his sheets. Missed her heat against him.

"Come back to bed, Draco."

He went.


	2. The Decision

Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

I always daydreamed about what Draco would do on Hermione's wedding day. Sort of canon compliant except Draco got to her first.

Written for the month 8 challenge. Keyword: _surrender_

**02 - The Decision**

* * *

Hermione didn't know how he'd managed to sneak into the room, but there were only minutes left before she would walk down the aisle and she still couldn't force herself to turn him away.

"So beautiful," he whispered, kissing the very corner of her mouth as she, perhaps, memorized his. Her hand curled around his gift, grinding the metal of her ring against her last chance at—

Madness?

Happiness?

Everything?

When Draco stepped back and she lost all contact but the weight of his eyes, she knew. Hermione grabbed his hand then, nodding—surrendering—as the portkey spirited them away.


	3. Before You Go

Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

Set in 7th year, Christmas holidays. The last few moments before Draco and Hermione part ways.

Written for the month 9 challenge. Keyword: _a gamble_  
Mod's Choice winner.

**03 - Before You Go**

* * *

It was hardly the right time or place for her little stunt, but his trunk was nearing the front to get unloaded and her friends were walking away.

Hermione held her breath. Called out, "Draco."

His gaze locked with hers in moments, and he was already halfway to her before she remembered to move behind Platform 12 and 13's pillar. He'd always had this effect on her, forgetting common sense.

No words. Just a desperate kiss that passing adults rolled their eyes at. _Teenagers_.

Harry's searching voice was near before they pulled apart.

"Two weeks," she promised before turning away.


	4. Last Looks

Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

Altered 6th year time line. Dumbledore and his attempts at inter-house unity have given Draco another chance to see Hermione at a St. Patrick's Day ball. Too bad it doesn't change the outcome.

Written for the month 10 challenge. Keyword: _luck_

**04 - Last Looks**

* * *

Even if it was for some Irish holiday, it still took all of Draco's will power not to stop and stare at her.

Granger in a dress. In a lustrous sort of green like underwater sunbeams.

_His_ colours.

He felt an ache sink deep in his chest where he couldn't reach, and something like gratitude and regret for Dumbledore warred for tearing rights to his gut. Regret won out and he turned, shaking thoughts away from a long ago night and periwinkle dresses.

He should consider himself lucky to see her again like this.

That smile would soon be gone.


	5. He Noticed

Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

Draco has a small revelation in Potions class.

Written for the month 11 challenge. Keyword: _the truth_

**05 - He Noticed**

* * *

He made sure to continue stirring the cauldron before sneaking a quick look at his Potions partner. But whether it was bad timing on his part or just feeling the weight of someone's eyes on her, she turned to him and smiled her lopsided, strangely perfect smile.

And it was in that moment that Draco realized, without Tweedledum and Tweedledee looming over her shoulder, Hermione Granger... wasn't all that bad.

He let his gaze slide from her mouth to rest on one collarbone peeking from the open neckline of her shirt, oddly satisfied when her skin flushed.

Draco smiled back.


	6. That Much Was Obvious

Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

Even Hermione's mind wanders.

Written for the month 12 challenge. Keyword: _amazing_

Mod's Choice winner.

**06 - That Much Was Obvious**

* * *

She would never admit it aloud, but there were times when Hermione's mind would wander. Walking up the stairs, sitting in the Great Hall, everywhere she went, one question would plague her.

What if Draco weren't so horribly brainwashed and _Slytherin_?

The unsettling part was that she always knew the answer. Immediately.

Banter in the halls, lively debates during study sessions, warm butterbeers on Hogsmeade weekends… and perhaps, maybe—

_I'd like to—_

—another reason to attend a Quidditch match—

CRASH!

Malfoy laughed behind her and Hermione shook her head.

_Too bad._

They would be amazing together. That much was obvious.


	7. He Flew

Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

Draco finds that you can fly with both feet on the ground.

Written for the June 2010 challenge. Keyword: _flying_  
2nd place winner.

**07 - He Flew**

* * *

To Draco Malfoy, flying was everything. When his feet left the ground and the sky rushed down to meet _him_... Well, there was nothing like it.

Until Granger kissed him.

It had been brief and done under duress (the mistletoe wouldn't let them part until _it_ happened), but the moment she grabbed the collar of his robes, pressed her lips to his, and shared a quick breath with him, he could've sworn the world dropped away.

When he opened his eyes, Granger was still there. They stared at each other, and he thought, just maybe, she'd left the ground too.


	8. The Question

Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

Draco asks a question he wasn't expecting an answer to.

Written for the July 2010 challenge. Keyword: _divination_

2nd place winner.

**08 - The Question**

* * *

Draco knows that the most innocuous objects in Borgin and Burkes are the most powerful. The crystal ball he is currently staring at is one of them. Despite its size, it thrums with ancient magic.

He knows better but asks anyway. It answers immediately with a familiar face. With shock-stiff lips, he mouths the syllables of a name.

There is movement behind him and Draco frantically swipes his hand over the glass, clearing it. His heart beats a hard staccato in his chest, and he makes note to mull over later why Hermione Granger is the answer to his question.


	9. Stay

Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

Hermione sticks her neck out.

Written for the August 2010 challenge. Keyword: _need_  
1st place winner. Sweet.

**09 - Stay**

* * *

Hermione feels the bedclothes shift and knows without looking that he is getting dressed. Knows that he likes to pull his trousers on first and leave the belt unbuckled as he rummages around the room for his shirt. She traces the warm imprint of him beside her and knows, quietly admits, _It's not enough_. She reaches for his hand.

_Please—_

"Stay," she stammers out, and if she stuffs his shirt further under her side of the bed, he doesn't say a thing.

Her heartbeat is frantic now but Draco's weight on the bed is all she needs for an answer.


	10. Over Breakfast

Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

Draco ignores his orders.

Written for the October 2010 challenge. Keyword: _pumpkin_

2nd place winner.

**10 - Over Breakfast**

* * *

Most mornings his attention is split 80-20 between watching Granger and eating his breakfast. Today, however, he might go so far as forgetting his meal altogether.

Across the span of tables and sleep tousled heads, he takes note of how she so easily touches Potter, sifting a hand through the other boy's hair in another useless attempt to tame it. Curls bounce as she laughs when the stubborn mass sticks up even more, and he looks down at the sound, rolling his glass of pumpkin juice between his hands.

His instructions are to watch Potter.

Malfoy's pretty sure he's failing.


	11. She Waits

Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

Hermione waits for his reaction.

Written for the November 2010 challenge. Keyword: _waiting_

**11 - She Waits**

* * *

The first thing Hermione sees when Malfoy pulls away is the sliver of grey in his otherwise bottomless stare. She's not sure if this is good and watches as he presses two fingers to his bottom lip.

She thinks, perhaps, it _was_ a bad idea to test the hooded looks he has been giving her and, in the silence, struggles to find any excuse to back out of this embarrassing mess. But still she waits and hopes and waits for his response.

Malfoy's apparently made up his mind. His fingers shake but he is tilting her head back for more.


	12. Happy Christmas

Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

Draco accepts his gift with less than stellar grace.

Written for the November 2010 challenge. Keyword: _a gift  
_

**12 - Happy Christmas**

* * *

He looked down at the simply wrapped gift before giving her a slightly dubious look.

"It isn't going to bite me or," he shook the box, making the ribbons bounce, "explode in my face, is it?"

"Actually, it _was_ supposed to explode when you shook it—_hey_!" He'd dropped the box at _actually_. She shook her head, eyes rolling. "I was just kidding, git."

After a small pause, he picked the gift up and inspected it for damage. He hugged it to his chest. "Don't joke around, Granger. You're rubbish at it."

"Yeah yeah, Malfoy. Happy Christmas to you too."


	13. No Regrets

Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

Hermione needs to know and Draco has no hesitations.

Written for the November 2010 challenge. Keyword: _Veritaserum_

**13 - No Regrets**

* * *

Hermione traces random patterns on the back of the hand half-buried under the hem of her shirt and knows the moment its owner awakens. The long fingers she admires so much slowly spread apart, their heat sinking into the soft flesh of her stomach. Malfoy speaks.

"Granger. You're in my bed."

"Actually, you're in mine," she corrects softly. "Do you remember last night?"

"The part where Potter pretended to put Veritaserum in my Firewhiskey and I fell for it? Yes." He sounds chagrined.

She smiles and asks haltingly, slowly. "Do you regret it?"

He's fast in replying. "No. I don't."


End file.
